1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network transfer communication device which transfers electronic information in communication network, a communication system which comprises such device, a method of electronic information transfer communication and a program for transferring electronic information.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, electronic communication is becoming indispensable at every business opportunity. This kind of communication is processed in network set up over every business area. And, electronic information arrives at each site in the network. That is, a business person can get such electronic information at his or her office.
Besides, such electronic information can be transferred to any site including the client's office connecting with the business person. By the way, such electronic information is embodied in electronic mail. And, it is processed in mutual communication network (the internet) under TCP/IP (transmission control protocol/internet protocol) circumstances.
In this mutual communication network for electronic mail communication under these circumstances, there is what is called an internet service provider (ISP). ISP gives ID (connection identification) and password to each user. These are necessary for access to ISP. And, it also gives mail address and mail password. These are necessary for electronic mail communication.
In this electronic mail communication, ISP receives electronic mails in its database (D/B). And, ISP transfers electronic mails to the specific user. There are two methods for this transfer.
One is a method of transfer to a mobile terminal which installed a mailer application program which is able to process internet access. In this occasion, the user has set up destination mail address registration in advance, to get the transfer service which is provided by ISP.
The other is a method of transfer to a communication terminal borrowed at the client's office. In this occasion, the user usually has not set up destination mail address registration in advance. So, the user connects the borrowed communication terminal to ISP. And, the user takes in the electronic mail addressed to the user, to read the contents of the mail.
However, the conventional arts mentioned above have defects hereinafter described.
First, the number of destination (mail address) which is able to set up registration is limited in the transfer service. This hinders the user from utilizing this service.
Second, it is necessary for the user to set up the mail address and password of individual or corporation in the mailer application program installed in the communication terminal when the user borrows it at the client's office. In this occasion, the user may be afraid that the mail address or password leaks out owing to the setting. Because, the electronic mail information is likely to be read by someone whom the user never knows.